Hear The Beating
by Nekocin
Summary: [AU, DearkaMiriallia] After having undergone a painful surgery, which had fortunately gone successful, Dearka continued his normal life as any normal student would do until his normal world was turned upside down with just the thumping of his heart.
1. Part 1

**Title:** Hear the beating  
**Author:** Nekocin  
**Type:** AU series  
**Genres:** Romance, General, Angst  
**Warnings: **Out of Character-ness (I apologize for that), (some) clichés  
**Pairings:** Dearka+Miriallia (mentions of Miriallia+Tolle, mild Athrun+Cagalli and mild Kira+Lacus)  
**Rated:** PG  
**Additional notes:** Hetero, 1st person PoV  
**Disclaimer: Gundam SEED** doesn't belong to me.  
**Author's notes:** After many failed attempts of writing at least one fanfiction for this series, I've finally got the chance to do so now. I'm very sure everyone is familiar with the plot—**:shifty eyes:** at least that's what I assume—since it's pretty easy to guess how everything will go. The plot is, sadly, very predictable if you ask me... then why the heck am I writing this, you wonder. Hmmm—probably because of the fact that I felt encouraged to do so **XP**. Anyways, I'll try to spice up the story a bit, considering the fact that I like spicy food like for example the Thai food, Indonesian food, Indian food... **:continues rattling about spicy food: n.n;;**

**1.  
**  
I came into this world with a weak heart.  
Mother constantly fawned over me as soon as I was able to walk and tried to keep me away from the other kids my age. She was afraid once I go outside playing, I would crumble before her eyes and disappear from her life; I was after all her light of the sun, besides my father of course.

She didn't really succeed in shielding me from the outside world for I was quite an energetic child back then. I liked doing outside games. I liked meeting people. Any other child would, now that I think about it.

In the end mother would scold me whenever I came back, smelling as if I'd run a marathon with mud and leaves sticking in my hair and clothes, and would always lecture me about my condition.

She'd drilled the fact that I might some day disappear into nothingness -every child is frightened of nothingness; I'd noticed- into my head. As for father—he didn't really say anything about my wanting to go outside and all, but I knew he was silently agreeing with mother about everything.

The irony was -despite my parents' fears- I was actually allowed to go outside and play anyway, and had been called 'a healthy child' many, many times before. No one could see it branded on my forehead that my heart was weak, when I went outside.

No wonder I had more tan than mother; I was simply always outside when the sun was at its hottest.

My heart's condition didn't get any worse or any better during elementary school or primary high school.

Back then it was the time when I could just pretend that I was just as healthy as my friend Yzak competing with an acquaintance, Athrun -even though he didn't seem to notice- during one of their heated, silent 'battles'. Or as healthy as Athrun's friend, Nicol, passionately playing his piano to drive any listener to tears if he'd wanted to.

It was a time of peace—for me at least—until everything shattered on _-that-_ day.

I didn't immediately go home after my afternoon shift at the ice cream parlor was over. Instead, I went downtown in search for a nice present for my parents' anniversary. I'd booked reservations at some fancy European restaurant for their dinner date that night, and after that I took the bus back home—only to be met with a car collision.

Some bastard had pressed the gas pedal too hard that his puny BMW rammed into the bus I'd been in, denting the vehicle in the middle and forcing the bus, in which a total of 25 passengers along with the chauffeur were sitting, to tumble across the road as if it were a pebble thrown across the surface of a lake.

As soon as the car had hit the bus, a sharp pain had shot through my chest, almost rendering me immobile in my seat. As I was thrown around like a ragged doll the pain had intensified, making me wonder which death was worse out of both _-a crushing car crash or an exploded heart-_.

Neither one of them sounded promising though—one could be a slow and agonizing death, while the other was an easy and immediate one.

I still found it puzzling what had happened after that. How did I survive?  
I must have fallen unconscious right after the shock.

The next thing I knew the doctor was telling me that I had a few months to live for my heart was getting weaker and weaker after the car crash. The only way to keep me alive much longer was an operation and a heart transplant—which sounded very awful and freaky in my ears.

Who wouldn't say it was uncomfortable that one's heart was replaced by another's heart? A heart of somebody who had once lived. A heart of somebody who had once existed. And besides that, even if I _-did-_ choose for a heart transplant, who's to say whether my body would accept a foreign heart or not?

But there was no other choice for me; an immediate transfer was needed before the _'few'_ months were up.

Sadly, even though my name had already been placed on the _-waiting-_ list before I was even aware of my illness, immediate action couldn't be taken. Something very valuable in the case of transplant was missing and that something was—an available heart.

So very few volunteers had signed up as available heart donors while the demands for heart transplants got higher and higher every year.  
(The medic world looked so gloomy from my point of view.)

Even though a transplant couldn't be done, everyone was worrying about my state. Could I bear life much longer? Would I choose death soon?

I couldn't blame them.

My condition worsened as each day went by. There's always something painful in my heart, as if a shinigami was gripping it, sinking his nails, teeth, or anything sharp into the organ and forcing me to give up life.

I'd felt wasted during the agonizing battle for life—I did not want to leave the world without saying goodbye or without doing something good at least. I also didn't want anyone I love feel sad when I disappear, especially not mother. She would come into the hospital room in which I was staying and would cry all day long while standing by my side.

At last, an available heart was found a month after my accident and I could finally under go surgery for the first time.

I hadn't felt all right as the appointed day neared, and paled each day—doctor hadn't said anything about my paleness, probably because he knew everyone's afraid of the work of a surgeon.

I was put under heavy narcosis to numb most of my senses during the operation. Whatever I went through was still fuzzy in my head_—something cold, something white, something probing, something removing__, something strange_—

The next thing I knew, mother's face was looking down at me with red-rimmed, puffy eyes, a tear-streaked face and a trembling dry-lipped smile.

"H-Hi," was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

I'd tried to smile, but failed for my cheeks felt too stiff and numb so I'd tried mouthing a 'Hi' to her instead.

Tears suddenly sprang in her eyes for god-knows-how-many times and she leaned over me, wanting to hug me as if there's no tomorrow.  
It's by then I'd noticed someone else's heart was regularly beating inside of me—a rhythmic thumping. I felt as if my body had already emerged with this heart as soon as it was placed in me.

Whoever this heart had belonged to, I'm forever grateful.

**_XX XX XX  
_**  
"2 cones of vanilla ice cream with M&M sprinkles, one cup of strawberry ice cream with caramel on top and one cup of chocolate mix, please!"

I nodded, while typing down the order on the computer registry, and twitched the corners of my lips into a friendly smile, "Anything else, Miss?"

Costumer number 365 stared dazedly at me as she brought her right hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened suddenly for no reason.

I raised my eyebrows at her, looked down to the registry screen to see if I'd typed something wrong and found myself frowning, "Is there something wrong, Miss?"

"N-No, that's all for now. Thank you," She paid for the ice cream and went to take her ordered ice cream from the other side of the counter.

I was back being the part-time ice-cream parlor guy 2 weeks after I was released from the hospital. All seemed well during my absence—at least it had seemed to me. I heard from my colleagues that costumers kept coming and coming, which meant business had been good even when I hadn't been around to keep the regular costumers entertained.

My boss went a bit lenient on me when I came back the first week, and kept lecturing about taking care of my health, while probably thinking I had asthma or some illness like dengue. He was acting just as worrisome like my mother.

Overall fate had been easy on me after my hospitalization; I still continued working part-time at '**FLAVORITE**' -_the ice cream parlor_-, I still continued to be stared upon by girls, I still continued going to school, making mother worry over little stuff, hanging out with my father and his friends, being best friends with a difficult, hot-tempered Yzak. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Elthman, stop dreaming! Go help that poor girl!" Someone knocked the back of my head and pushed me aside, sending me back to reality.

"Eh? Why me?" I glared at one of my colleagues.

"You're a much better choice when handling sad-looking girls compared to me!"

I looked over at costumer number 366, the one I was supposed to help before my colleague had forcibly shoved me aside, and sighed. "That's a lame excuse. You just wanted to take Miss Clyne's orders,"

I rolled my eyes.

Miss Clyne chuckled lightly behind a pale hand and smiled at me.

"How are you doing, Mister Elthman? I heard you were in the hospital,"  
Miss Lacus Clyne regarded me with her twinkling baby blue eyes.

She's one of regular costumers at **Flavorite** ever since Athrun had brought her here to have ice cream for the first time. She's his fiancée or something, I heard. It was arranged when both of them were still young. But even so, love didn't seem to be on their path—I couldn't really see them doing lovey-dovey stuff like most couples do. They seemed to be only good as friends in my humble opinion.

"I'm feeling quite all right. How about you? I hope my _-friend-_ there-," Referring to the guy standing behind the registry machine I'd been standing a minute ago. "-had been taking good care of your orders, Lacus, while I was absent,"

Her smile widened.

"Ah, yes. He's been quite a gentleman-," That's where her comments stopped abruptly. My colleague shooed me away with a hand gesture as he kept Ms. Clyne busy with his whispering. Someone should really tell him that Miss Clyne was already taken and it won't be coming out of this mouth.

Shaking my head ruefully, I took my place behind the glassed counter and focused my attention on the costumer looking uncertainly at the many ice cream on display. She seemed at a loss.

"Can I help you with anything, Miss?" I began politely and catching her off guard.

She looked up at me nervously with her pair of dull, azure eyes and nodded slowly as if unsure.

"We have the '**Sundae Special**', which consists of vanilla ice cream with chocolate cream in the center, hazel nuts or Oreo cookies on top. There's the '**ChoCo Bar**'—a chocolate fudge bar mixed with coconut milk and hazel nuts. There's also the '**Raisin' Rum**'. Don't be fooled by its name. It's basically a mixed of fruity-flavored ice cream with caramel and vanilla on top. Then there's '**Dark 'n Crunchy**'—strawberry flavored ice cream coated by dark cacao layer filled with almond nuts. Of course there are more, but these are the specialties only found on Tuesdays. Personally, I love '**Dark 'n Crunchy**'," I explained to her, while leaning over the glass to point out the specialties for her.

"I see," were the only quiet words she'd spoken before making me realize that I was hearing something loud banging in my ears. (It went like** _THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP!_**)

I suddenly found myself sucking the air loudly, while an unconscious hand went over my chest. For the first time after the operation, my heart was racing—no, skipping a few beats and hurting my chest. The pain was so intense that I had reeled back, clutching the front of my shirt-

"What's wrong?"

I blinked when I heard the quiet murmur and then I felt the painful, thudding heart was slowly slipping into its normal rhythmic pace. I felt relieved for the close call and looked back at the costumer I was helping.

"What's wrong?" she repeated out of concern and then slid her worried face aside to make place for her previously blank one.

"It's nothing. Just a shock," I smiled professionally down at her. She did not even sway or look dazed.

She nodded and dropped her eyes to look back at the ice cream on display.

"So, have you decided on anything yet, Miss?"

She nodded again, raised an elegant finger to the glassed counter and pointed'**Dark 'n Crunchy**'.

I found myself smiling at her decision.

"One '**Dark 'n Crunchy**' coming u-,"

"Make it three," she cut me off with a whisper, gave me the money and turned away before I could comment. She then took a seat in the far corner and stared outside the window with sad azure eyes.

I guess I didn't do a good job at cheering her up.

The strange thing was that no one had noticed my sudden shocking moment. Whatever had shocked the heart in me, I hope it was nothing serious.

**XX XX XX **

During my break, Athrun suddenly came up to me, asking to come along; he'd wanted to tell me something important, which I found quite suspicious. Athrun and I weren't—what you would call—uh—close friends.

"We're breaking up," He said in a serious voice as soon as he'd turned to me.

All I could do was letting my jaw drop and widening my eyes.

"What?"

He sighed in exasperation and ran his fingers through his midnight blue locks several times before pinning his sharp glance on me. I shivered for some reason.

"Look! It sounds very awful, I know. But we thought it's best if we've broken it off,"

"And you're telling me this, because—?" I trailed off, raising my eyebrows inquiringly at Athrun's stoned face.

"Because I don't want you to see me as the bad party!"

Out of habit, I tilted my head to one side. _"Ha?"_

Call me retarded, but it was a bit too sudden that Athrun and Miss Clyne were breaking up for whatever reason there was. I mean, even if I didn't see them as a lovey-dovey couple, I found it quite a waste that they'd broken it off.

They might never find someone else to love since both were quite handsome people and rich to boot. Who wouldn't want to hang on Athrun's shoulder? Or be the hero in _-supposedly-_ shining armor for Lacus' sake? I feared both Athrun and Lacus would become lonely people. With an engagement, even if they didn't find anyone else besides each other they could learn to love each other instead.

"I don't want you to see me as the one who drove Lacus away," Athrun elaborated and with a sigh, he dropped down to sit on a nearby plastic chair.

"Why would I think that?"

I rested my chin on my arms and stared up at him from across the table. "Tell me what had actually happened?"

"I don't know! I'm not even sure what I know! Lacus just suddenly advised me to call off the engagement. It's-it's—_strange_!"

For the first time I felt afraid—afraid for Athrun. I was afraid that Athrun's perfect image, which he himself had made others believe in, was going down the drain—he was suddenly going hysterical on me.

I straightened in my seat, clenched my fists and prepared myself to knock some sense into his head if he were to go crazy after a hysterical, hissy fit.

"And why are you making such a big deal out of it? You said you didn't love her like that even though you'd tried,"

The customary neutral face was immediately slid on as Athrun looked to his left side, shifting his eyes left and right for some unknown reason. I blinked.

After tying my thoughts with his point of view I blinked some more. He had to be kidding me. I leaned over the table with a nervous grin pulling at my lips and cupped one hand by my mouth, whispering, "A-Are you in love with her?"

He bowed his head in defeat and closed his eyes.

I immediately pulled myself back and let out the only intelligent word I could think of_—"EH?"_

There must be a mistake. _HE_ had been in love with _HER_ all this time?

He nodded pitifully for another unknown reason.

"Lacus just makes the loneliness go away. Once she makes our break up official, I'll be lonely again,"

I doubled over in surprise. "What? What are you talking about? Are you even the same Athrun Zala I've met in Primary school?"

His face hardened right before my eyes. "—I should've gone to Nicol. It seems you don't even care about whether I'm the one who drove Lacus into thinking about a breakup or not. I apologize for taking up your time,"

He then stood up abruptly, brushed some imaginary dust off his pants and sleeves –_urgh, why do people always do that?_—and turned his stiff back to me.

His words didn't really hit me, but it did make my heart shake for some reason.

"H-Hey, Athrun. You're already going?" I could've slapped myself silly for making such a lame remark.

I winced.

"Yes. Again, I apologize for taking your precious time," He said in a neutral voice at last as pulled open the back door of the _**Flavorite ice cream parlor**_—only to be targeted upon by—uh—_milk shake?_

**END 1  
**  
**TheNekoTalks:  
**  
-** Shinigami** – god of Death  
-** dengue** – An illness that can be caught through a mosquito bite. Once the dengue mosquito pricks you, a virus slips into your blood circulation and starts making you sick. It's not really a light illness like a cold or something. Quite painful I heard, but I could be wrong too.

**1)** I don't know much about ice cream parlors, but I do know about ice cream **:3** The names of the ice cream are real, but the description of how they look like is made up.  
**2)** I apologize for making Athrun a bit weird **:scratches head:**... I thought; why not make him love Lacus even though it will turn to _Athrun+Cagalli _(I love this pairing, if you must know), but this story will resolve round _Dearka_, _Tolle_ and _Miriallia_ a lot.  
**3)** I believe everyone already has an idea what will happen next **:sighs:** I'll try to keep it as spicy as I can though. And please forgive my weird style. **  
**  
**Thank you for taking your time reading this! I apologize for the long author notes. **

:smiley face:cin


	2. Part 2

**Hear the beating  
Author:** Nekocin  
**Genres:** Romance, General, Angst  
**Warnings:** Out of Character-ness (I apologize for that), (some) clichés  
**Rated:** PG13, for not-so-nice words  
**Additional notes: **Hetero, 1st person PoV (gah! This is really not my usual style)  
**Disclaimer: Gundam SEED** doesn't belong to me. Mentioned copyrighted names or games also don't belong to me.  
**Author's notes:** (Sorry about the long update; the 2nd chapter of this story has already been written before chapter 1 was posted here. I just didn't like the second part of the chapter and decided to re-write the whole thing) Hmmm, let's see. Thoughts of this chapter, huh? I'm not quite satisfied with how I'd described the characters. _Argh!_ Why do they always go OoC on me **TT.TT **  
Please forgive me for the OoC-ness. I hope they aren't _-that-_ far off.

**2.  
**  
I felt my jaw hanging when I saw the one responsible for dunking milkshake into Athrun's face, over his shoulder. Athrun seemed as shocked as I was since his back had stiffened the moment the cold drink was splashed into his face.

The one responsible for such an attack smirked, dropped the paper cup and dusted his hands off.

"Sorry. My hands just—slipped," He didn't look or sound apologetic for his eyes were of glaring amber, so I concluded he did it on purpose. He slid a glance to me, raised a hand, waved civilly at me and turned back to look at Athrun.

"I don't want to be mean, but I know you're going to make it harder for Kira. So you leave me no choice but to do so," He seemed sincere with his words and yet... dangerous.

"And you are?"

I immediately felt the hairs on my neck standing up when Athrun responded in an icy voice at last. They started glaring at each other...

"Elthman, your break is up! Get back to work!"

They didn't even blink when my boss' booming voice echoed through the small kitchen.

"Yes, sir!" I answered automatically, turned my back to Athrun and rushed off before I could get caught up in a pointless fight.  
Sadly, I didn't catch the other guy's name.

* * *

My day had ended with nothing out of the ordinary besides the personal announcement of Athrun's break up with Lacus. People just came for ice cream (or any other sweets); some of them were on dates, others were among friends... the usual.

Sometimes I wished my days wouldn't have to be this--this ridiculously normal! As if someone up there had put 'auto' on if this world were to be some kind of machine. I wouldn't have minded a change, like say, a burglary, or a murder, or a celebrity stepping in—

But then again I wasn't much of a hero who could save the day by attacking the burglar head-on, or a detective who could puzzle out the mystery effortlessly and sadly, if a celebrity were to step into the shop, I would have _-most likely-_ never noticed a thing (observing the costumers is not my job, that's for most of my female-colleagues, who will probably squeal it out once they see a celebrity stepping in).

I sighed to myself as I put on my jacket, zipping it up and burying my hands into the pockets to feel if anything was missing. Nothing. I took off my **Flavorite** hat, put it into my locker and closed the little metal door afterwards.

Time to go home.

"Good night everyone! See you tomorrow!" I called out over my shoulder before opening the parlor's backdoor. A series of 'be careful's, 'good night's and 'see you's were sent my way as I stepped outside-

-into the night with a content smile tugging at my lips, even though my day had, yet again, ended with the usual normality's.

_- God! It's just good to be alive! -_ would always be chanted in my mind.

My feet carried me on the familiar littered path to the bus stop at which I'm always waiting.

Everyone (my friends, my parents, my colleagues) thought I would fear taking buses home after the crash and had endlessly offered me rides during the first week. I'd appreciated their concern of course, but I would rather go home on my own instead of constantly taking up someone else's time. And if it meant to use the public transportation—a bus—then so be it.

Once arrive at the bus stop, I noticed I wasn't the only one catching a late night bus ride there. There was somebody sitting on the lonely bench beside the bus stop. Someone in orange—someone with curled up, chin-length auburn hair—and for some reason the heart within me was pounding with a slightly different pace.

It wasn't because I was surprised. It also wasn't because I'd recognized the person on the bench as one of my costumers. Since it was neither one of the above mentioned possibilities, I'd branded the sudden welling of feelings as 'aliens'—while still hearing the thumping of my heart get louder and louder in my ears.

The first thing, which caught my attention, was her sad face. Her very sad face—and the tears.

Already knowing how signs of tears streaks looked like on a woman's face, I pulled my eyes away immediately, feeling guilty that I was disturbing something personal and fixed my eyes on the building across the bus stop.

A puzzling thing to mention was—my heart was the only thing that received the impact much heavier than it actually should. Perhaps the 'aliens' were at it again, I concluded.

Suddenly the sky let out a loud rumbling sound, indicating it was time to drop the heavy rain on the earth and wasted no time in doing so. And it began raining.

"Just my luck," I muttered sarcastically to myself and took cover under the small roof built on top of the bench. Hunching myself slightly, I sat down at the end of the white-painted bench and stared at the bus stop's sign just so I didn't have to _-look-_ at the sad girl—for whom this heart seemed to be beating wildly for.

When's the late night bus going to show up?

I impatiently pulled left sleeve up, looked down at the time -21:49- and slouched in my seat out of boredom with a sigh escaping my lips. Being bored usually makes me have some advantages—or disadvantages, however one prefers--it's when I start to notice things...

There was a certain uncomfortable silence hanging in the air--only broken by the rain's consistent 'sha sha' sounds hitting the roof. There were no rumbling sounds of car engines nearby. No distressed cries of poor shaggy-looking dogs, which got caught up in the rain.

It was simply—too quiet—

**"GAAGH!"  
**  
Before I even knew it, I'd screamed out.

Some rustling followed. I automatically looked at the girl on my right and caught her shifting to the other end of the bench. Probably thinking I was a madcap—hmmm, considering my sudden outburst I probably was one.

Out of habit, I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment and mumbled an apology.

But before I could even voice it, the evening bus of 22:00 had arrived and stopped on the side of the pavement, opening its doors.

The girl hurried into it quickly, leaving me to cover the end, and she took a solitary seat at the very back of the bus. Whatever reason I was about to apologize for had immediately slipped from my mind as I plopped down in the seat right behind the bus driver.

And I suppose I'd forgotten about the girl with the azure eyes for whom this heart had been beating for, once I got home...

* * *

_Left. Right. Punch. Bottom. Kick. Kick._  
_  
Aaah! No way to block. No way to defend!_

"Die! Die! Die!"

"Argh! Yzak you big bully!"

"Eight to zero," He smirked arrogantly at me as his game character KO'ed mine effortlessly.

I really, really hated Yzak's smirk every time he beat up my poor Cronos. I wish I could just punch it, creating a big hole in his front teeth in the process. I harrumphed and challenged him into another round.

A week ago, right after I was released from hospital, Yzak had been the first one out of all my other friends who came visiting me at home. It wasn't quite a surprise considering he's my best friend... somehow.

When he entered my room he didn't know how to behave around me while I was bedridden, and oddly enough, I didn't expect him to be less awkward for he was Yzak—a serious hot-headed-somehow-turned-cool-headed guy whose sole purpose was to be beat me in videogames.

He'd bluntly commented that I looked like shit, promptly holding a small hand-mirror in front of me. As much as I would have liked retorting back that I was handsome as ever, I had actually let his comment slide—my hair was hanging limply down my face, my eyes looked kind of blood-shot, I had dark bags under my eyes and my face resembled a skeleton's head (aftereffects of having been knocked out by too much morphine or something).

We hadn't talked much that day—there was noting to talk about.

Yzak had tried to liven up our conversation but failed miserably. The next time he visited me, he'd brought along his Play Station and we played games to pass time. He just had a weird way of expressing his concerns.

Even though I am not confined in my bed anymore Yzak would come over on Sundays and challenge to a game. He would usually beat me when we played any sort of fighting tournaments-game like for example "Death or Alive" or "Bloody Roar" or "Tekken"—he's just good at aggressiveness. Besides fighting games, he absolutely sucks in the rest—including any sorts of sport game, that's where I beat him.

"K.O.!" The referee's voice of the game announced with his dramatic melodic tone. The words 'K.O.' appeared on the screen, mocking my loss.

"ARGH!" I let out in frustration as my favorite game character Cronos had died yet again.

Yzak sniggered triumphantly in my face. I narrowed my eyes at him, dropped the game controller and crossed my arms.

"I hate you." Urch! That damn smirk again!

"That has been the-," Yzak made a show of ticking his fingers off, "-fifty-ninth time you've said that to me, Dearka. Wanna make it to sixty?"

I could tell he was mocking me. His eyes showed. His face showed. His attitude showed—the most obvious evidence of them all was that _(darnit!)_ smirk of his! Jerk!

"I really, really hate you," I bit out.

He nodded nonchalantly and shot down the game. "I know. Just needed to get back at you for beating me in Final Fantasy IX."

Yzak stretched languidly beside me, shook his arms a bit to get the numbed feeling out of his system and lied down on the gray carpet of my room. I did the same and copied his motions, string at the boring white ceiling above.

A silence settled between us.

"Yzak?" I blurted out before I could think up a reason why I interrupt our comfortable silence. It was moments like this that made me realize why Yzak's my best friend. I could share almost everything with him; childish secrets like my crushes on some random girl, painful memories like when I was at hospital, future dreams--even my most embarrassing moments.

And Yzak being Yzak would either bluntly advise me some Yzak-like thing or keep silent. He is not the type of person to use the stuff I told him as black mailing material—he's just too honest and too righteous (or something) to do such a thing—I think.

"Hm?"

"—I think I've yet another weak heart,"

Damn! That came out quite lame.

Yzak didn't say anything about the lameness in a second. "I see—your point being?"

I could see Yzak's eyebrows rising up in confusion even if I wasn't facing him.

"I don't know what went wrong—a few days ago—I believe it had been on Tuesday—uhm, how should I say this?—I suddenly had a heart stroke."

Yzak instantly sat up rigidly and glared with furious eyes at me.Furious eyes veiling his worries. I felt quite flattered when those eyes were fixed on me—

"Idiot! You should've told your parents sooner and made an appointment with a Doctor!"

-or maybe not.

See? That's an Yzak-thing he'd just advised. His eyes were boring into my face as if ready to shoot Star Wars-style laser beams into my brain and demanding it why it failed to use common sense. Hehehe.

"But I'm feeling just as healthy as before-!" I protested.

"That's just a trick of your brain, wanting to be 100 percent fine,"

"But I really do feel fine!"

"Elthman, if I say you're not fine, you're not fine. For heaven's sake haven't you had enough? Tormenting your poor mother's heart by not telling her immediately about this?"

He could be dramatic too—especially when it came to the word 'mother'. No one would have guessed just by looking at him, my best friend really has a _-what you call-_ 'mother complex'.

"You are causing her pain and make her worry. Do you want your mother to live her life miserably for the rest of her life?" He continued to rant.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I didn't tell you about this little incident just so you can chastise me like you're my mother, Yzak! So stop talking like that. You're giving me the heebie-jeebies,"

He instantly shut up, twisting his upper lip into a scowl and glared at me. "Fine!"

Yzak could be _-so-_ considerate. Hear my sarcasm?

"Besides—it didn't feel like a real stroke," I slid my clasped hands under my head and studied the blank ceiling.

"My heart was beating fine one moment and then the beating suddenly sped up in the next. It feels different—I mean a heart attack is a strong shock of pain in the chest area, right? You should know this more than I do—since you take extra Medical classes,"

"Heart pumping in full might, pressuring the veins till they burst and cause internal bleeding," Yzak cited automatically.

"Yah, whatever—the pain, which my heart has caused, wasn't because my blood couldn't go through my veins. It had been something entirely different-,"

"Entirely different when you had a stroke? Such a weird combination coming from you, Dearka,"

"Ch'. Anyway, so can it be that the doc has perhaps given me another weak heart?"

"That's not possible,"

"Why not?"

"Donated organs require a complete check-up beforehand otherwise it's pointless to have transplants when the receiver ends up dead in a few weeks just because the transplanted organ was infected or something,"

"I see-,"

"Maybe you should go see a doctor," Yzak suggested again, however, more calmly than before.

"—Yeah, just to make sure," I found myself muttering. There's a chance that the doctor might have overlooked this heart's weakness.

* * *

There had been nothing wrong with my heart. Then why did I get a simulated heart stroke the other day? The doctor had run a few scans of said organ and couldn't give me a satisfying answer to my question. So I left it at that.

The next few weeks or so, I was glad nothing out of the ordinary had happened—my heart was still beating quite regularly. My surrounding colleagues didn't turn into a squad of mother hens. My parents were slowly looking relieved as each day passed. Only Yzak was giving me worried glances now and then.

A hand was waving in front of my eyes and I blinked a few times_. Wha-?_  
The hand had nicely-manicured, pale fingers attached to it—I raised my eyes to look at the owner of the hand and found—Lacus smiling at me.

"Hello, Mr. Elthman. Did I finally get your attention now?"

I smiled sheepishly at her when I noticed that I was half-slouching over the register machine as if I was ready to fall asleep.

"Hey, sorry about spacing out on you, Lacus. Can I take your orders?"

She smiled and peered curiously over my shoulder as if wanting to see something interesting. "Where's your friend?"

"Who?" I wondered blankly and blinked.

"Oh, _oh -that- guy?_ He is at the back, fixing one of the ice cream machines that broke down last night. So now it's just you and me," I grinned, giving her one of my best all-knowing look.

She returned my look with her own and chuckled. "Sorry, today I'm on a date."  
Lacus turned to look at someone over her shoulder, stepped back and linked her arms with the two customers standing behind her.

I observed her companions closely.

On her left (my right, actually) she had her arm holding a guy—who was a few inches taller than Miss Clyne.

The guy had a mob of messy-brown hair adorning his head, a pair of compassionate violet eyes, a small round nose and a pair of chapped-dry lips. He was wearing a casual white T-shirt under a red-white striped jacket and a pair of faded blue jeans. Not quite an ideal outfit when one is with the every-so-nicely-dressed Miss Clyne in her pastel-lavender sleeveless blouse under her white long-sleeved jacket and her long—_almost_—flowing deep lavender skirt.

"This is Kira!" Lacus introduced excitedly when she noticed me staring at the guy. "And this is-"

I automatically turned my attention to the other person being held by Lacus-

"-Miriallia,"

-and the world fell deaf in my ears. The next thing I knew, I felt as if the wind was knocked out of my body.

_—Miriallia—_

Have I heard this name somewhere before?

**– END 2 –  
**  
**TheNekoTalks:  
**  
**1)** The joke about the first scene was because some people keep mistaking Cagalli for a boy in the series **n.n;; **  
**2)** Yzak sounds a bit Out of Character here too... **:sighs: **As much as I love the guy because of Seki-san's voice, I just can't seem to get the picture of him acting like this out of my head. LOL.  
**3)** Cronos is a game character from "_Bloody Roar_" (Doesn't belong to me)  
**4)** I'm not a Medic student. So I really can't say if above-mentioned medic stuff is right. **:is pathetic:doesn't have medical encyclopedia nearby:  
**  
**Thank you to:  
**  
**C-town Chica - :blush blush:** 1st person pov are usually easier (it's kind of hard to keep him In Character since I'm not done watching the GS-series and collecting some D/M fanfiction give me certain impressions that he's like this and like that) Ah, yes, I intended it to be so. I wanted to emphasize the point that Dearka and Athrun aren't that close, even though they're really on friendly terms. Doing the D/M action will be a bit difficult since I'm trying to keep it as spicy as I can. The storyline _-is-_ very predictable. **:3** Thank you for your kind comments! Thank you for reading!

**purpleangel - :blush blush:** Thank you. Describing ice cream isn't really that hard when I actually sell ice cream myself—and love ice cream. But that's beside the actual point. The point is that the ice cream description isn't really based on the real ice cream, only the names. I figured it was kind of cute to see Dearka as an ice cream worker. **:3** Thank you for your kind comments. Thank you for reading!

**Doctor Kiba -** Ahahaha **:sweatdrops:** I knew Athrun's character would be a problem. **:hangs head:** Nope, the colleague is just a faceless Original Character, who won't get much focus time, I'm afraid. I just couldn't help but use someone else to take Lacus' orders instead of Dearka--my point being, she's a lot of admirers.  
**:sniffles:** I couldn't write an _Athrun/Cagalli_ story (I'm sort of obsessed with this pairing besides _Dearka/Miriallia_) so I decided I should test-writing D/M instead.  
Ah, yes the problem of describing Tolle's character is that we don't know much of him. **:sweatdrops:** I guess I should try filling the gaps of his character somewhere in this story. **:sighs:3** Anyways, thank you for your kind comments! And thank you for reading!

**sworDieXeQtion - :3** Yes, sort of like that. But the storyline should be a bit familiar by now... I hope **:sweatdrops: n.n;;**  
**:bangs head:** About the last notes...  
**shinigami**—I didn't know there's a _shinomegami_. While writing, I was more thinking along the lines of "**Yami no Matsuei**" where they used '_shinigami_' **:sweatdrops: **  
**dengue**—yes, that's true. It can kill you unless you get proper treatment. I've a friend who had dengue once; she's fine now--only, she's lost one school year sadly. I didn't want to throw a whole doctor thing info into everyone's face. But I'm glad you've pointed it out to me... I thought it was okay to leave that one out (didn't want to give anyone headaches about tropical diseases). I'll re-upload that chapter later.  
**:3 **Thanks for pointing it out. I'm okay with not being noticed. This story is more like 'testing the waters' for me—if you haven't noticed the amount of stories I'm balancing right now, you could say I'm trying out all fandoms at the same time... ehehehe **n.n;;**  
Thank you for your kind comments! Thank you for reading!

**Thank you for reading! I apologize for the long notes!**

.:Nekocin:. (I'm changing my signs at the end of my stories, because the usual _smiley face_and_neko ears_ I'd signed in my earlier works cannot be used anymore and I find it silly every time I sign out with** :smiley face:cin**)


	3. Part 3

**Hear the beating  
Author:** Nekocin  
**Genres: **Romance, General, Angst  
**Warnings:** Out of Character-ness (I apologize for that), (some) clichés  
**Additional notes:** Hetero, 1st person PoV (gah! This is really not my usual style), too much dialogue  
**Disclaimer: Gundam SEED** doesn't belong to me. Mentioned game doesn't belong to me.  
**Side note: **my computer is currently acting very 'sick'. I keep getting error messages while it's not even an Internet connection! So please forgive me for this inconvenience.

**3.  
**  
Lacus gave me one of her best smiles and introduced the other, "And this is Miriallia,"

Miriallia stared at me with her foggy, azure eyes and then abruptly turned her eyes away when her eyes met mine.

_Watery azure eyes— _

Puffy-red eyes—

I realized she was the same girl I'd scared off at the bus stop the other night. But unlike that time, she looked a bit cheered up at the moment—not counting her watery eyes. Hint the 'watery' comment. Maybe it's because of that small secret smile, which threatened to pull at her lips.

"Nice to meet you," she mumbled shyly and ducked her head out of embarrassment.

I felt the corners of my lips twitching into an equally awkward smile. "Likewise,"  
She probably thought of me as 'that crazy guy from the other night'.

"So… Lacus, what do you and your dates want to have?" I turned my attention to Miss Clyne.

"The Thursday Special, you know the ice cream with the white chocolate chips inside," She answered readily, smiling sweetly at both Kira and Miriallia before nudging their ribs. "Hey, what do you guys want?"

Miriallia peered nervously over at the ice cream on display, biting her under lip. "U-uhm—I'll try the—Raisin' Rum—please,"

Kira looked worried for some reason and started fidgeting with the collar of his jacket. "U-uhm,"  
Lacus gave him a sweet, innocent pleading look.

"-ah, that one!" He pointed awkwardly at one of the ice cream on the small advertising board attached to the registry counter—which I 'sadly' couldn't see.

I took a wild guess. "Comet Spiral? The one in a cone with chocolate-vanilla-mocha mix spiral foam on top?"

Kira nodded. "Uhm—yeah, the Comet-something please,"

"Okay, Thursday special—the Dame Blanche—, Raisin' Rum and Comet Spiral," I entered the ice cream product codes in the registry machine and totaled the orders.

Lacus offered to pay, receiving protests from both her dates. One saying because he's a guy, he's supposed to pay for the ladies, while the other said it's all because of her that they were in **Flavorite** in the first place (Kira, Miriallia respectively). Neither of the three paid any attention to the poor registry boy (Me) who was already at the verge of tearing the hair out of his head, as they argued who should pay.

Finally, there was a moment of indecision where they started to mumble nonsensical things under their breaths, until Lacus determinedly slapped the money on the counter.

I winced.

"You're both my guests! What kind of host would I be if I let you two pay for all three?" Lacus pointed out, using a strange commanding tone, which I'd never gotten the privilege to hear firsthand in the months she'd become one of the **Flavorite**'s regular costumers. She usually used her soft-spoken voice, politely or impolitely—so it was a surprise to hear her that commanding.

It seemed like both Kira and Miriallia were about to argue with her again—when something told me that it would be another endless debate. I decided to step in, "I don't want to be rude, but—a lot of people behind you are getting impatient here,"

I gestured to the costumers standing behind them. Amusingly, as if on cue, said costumers shot glares at them at the precise moment when the trio had turned to look over their shoulders.

Both Kira and Miriallia sighed in defeat. They were probably very good friends to be able to synchronize with each other's movements. It's funny to see them have the same expressions.

After finishing with their order, I put on a ready smile for my next costumer, "Good afternoon, can I take your order?" and simply realized yet again, my heart had been thumping very harshly against my ribcage the whole time. Which was within the time range of—I looked down at my wristwatch—30 minutes.

Oh. Wow.

This time the pounding hadn't really hurt that much. Could this get any weirder?

**(("--and now ladies and gentlemen please listen to an intermezzo played by one of our talented youngsters. The piece is called 'Moment'. Enjoy!"))  
**  
A soft and mellowed prelude did the opening sequence.

Caught off guard, I looked over my shoulder--at the old radio that was being cradled in the arms of my _(love-sick-fool-of-a)_ boss. Boss looked like he was dancing on the clouds with that oh-so-happy face.

"Music will set you free. It is a passion. It is love. It will heal,"

I frowned at boss' ridiculous speech and turned back to my next costumer with an apologetic smile on my face.

No one would have guessed—or more like—no one would have even dreamed that my boss, Andrew Waltfeld, was a Classical music FAN (caps all intended). It just—didn't fit with boss' commanding image and yet--it did. I'd once commented about how he ended with this choice of music style. Boss had the most peaceful look on his face as he told me that his girlfriend was the one who introduced the Classical Music to him.  
Girlfriend, huh? I still wonder if boss shouldn't be a married man right at the moment.

I could hear boss hum along with the violin _-or is it a guitar?-_ interval in the background as I took the orders of the last costumer in the row. No one seemed bothered with Boss Waltfeld's loud humming, not even the costumers. And besides that, I was afraid he would sing off-key (if the musical ever got some lyrics to go with) or hum, in this case. Surprisingly, he was very good at reaching the right high tunes. Never knew he had the singing talent.

I watched him do a waltz on his own in the middle of the working area behind me. It seemed like he was off in his own world...

"It used to be a hit song, you know?" Someone, most likely a new costumer, had commented.

"Really?"

"Yes. Sadly, the vocalist who'd made this song a hit, has already passed away. Her husband turned it into a classical piece in honor to her memories," the new costumer continued.

I nodded,"I see—," and turned to look at whoever was informing me about such unnecessary information. And I was definitely not surprised to find Nicol smiling politely at me.

There's this lively spark within those eyes of his—perhaps because he was able to pass some interesting news to me with such eagerness. How did he know such things? Most likely due to 4 years of attending extra music classes in the afternoon.

"Hey," I grinned in greeting. "What are you doing here? You're not cutting your music classes, are you?"

Nicol shook his head, "No, I just felt a sudden craving for ice cream, even in this cold weather,"

"Cold?"

He gestured to look outside and I did. Outside, it was raining like cats and dogs. The reason why I didn't hear the rain crashing down like a waterfall was because of groaning noises the **Flavorite**'s air conditioning made.

It's then I realized Nicol looked slightly drenched...

"Ah, don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Nicol smiled politely as if having read my mind and then leaned forward, cupping one hand over the side of his mouth. "Table near the coconut plant. Is that who I think it is?"

"Coconut plant?" I glanced over his shoulder, looking for -_what-looked-like-_ a coconut plant. Yet again, it was no surprise for me to see who's actually sitting near the so-called coco-plant; a certain smiling Lacus and her two dates.

"Yeah, it is. I suppose Athrun has talked to you about this whole deal, didn't he?"

"Mhm, and want to shake some sense into you," Nicol grinned impishly at me and pulled away.

"Why?" I wondered blankly.

"Because you're the closest to her now,"

I stared. "What?"

"Lacus comes here most of her free time. Her love for ice cream gives you opportunities to change her mind," Nicol pointed out and then added as an afterthought, "A vanilla cone, please,"

I stared again, automatically entering the vanilla ice cream product code in the registry. "That sounds very strange coming from you, Nicol"

"What's strange? Me ordering vanilla ice cream? It's quite normal, if I would say so myself," Nicol opened out his wallet and paid for his order.

"No, I meant the thing you said before the ice cream,"

Nicol chuckled. "Ah, that—those were Athrun's exact words,"

"And you're quoting him? I can't believe Athrun could be so desperate—Do you want it in a cone or a cup?" I grumbled.

"It couldn't be helped. In this world he would be taken advantage of his wealth and if not, his looks. And Lacus being Lacus, she's his safest choice to love—cone, please," Nicol pointed out reasonably.

"Hey, new guy—I mean, Clotho, one vanilla cone!" I called over my shoulder _("Hai!") _and then turned to look at Lacus' table. She was busy coaxing Miriallia into something, while Kira watched on with a worried face.

"I guess I hadn't thought about that—but even so—I don't think Lacus likes to be seen as 'a choice to love'. She's the kind of girl who wants to love someone _-anyone-_ truly without having someone to cut down her potential love life," sighing, I leaned on my elbows on the counter.

"I know—same with Athrun,"

The new guy, Clothes-something, gave Nicol his ice cream cone and scurried away to do whatever he was supposed to do.

"So is that guy the one she likes?"

"No idea. It could be the other girl's boyfriend,"

"Ah well, I just came down here to tell you that you should try to convince Lacus otherwise,"

Hmph. "Why me? Why doesn't he do it himself?"

"One, he's helping out with the family business—it's hectic this time of season. Two, he believes Lacus is in love with that best friend of his, who rescued him when he got lost in the forest during a family camp out,"

Oh. Wow. "Oh...what's that friend's name again?" I prodded in curiosity.

"Yamato Kira—okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye,"

I blinked at Nicol's back as he made his way out of **Flavorite**, taking an umbrella with him. He's finished his ice cream that fast? Even while chatting with me?

_Wow.  
_  
Piano tunes faded away at last and the boss had stopped humming.

**(("And that was 'Moment' played by the talented Nicol Amalfi. Some background information regarding the song--about 7 years ago or so, before I became a Radio Presenter, 'Moment' had been a hit pop song. A beautiful, young lady--Aisha Waltfeld, had sung it. Her voice had been the most angelic one in my world. May her soul rest in pe-"))  
**  
The radio was abruptly switched off and left behind in one of the drawers of the cupboard nearby. Looking over my shoulder, I was only able to catch a glimpse of boss' shoe before he went at the back of the parlor—sending off frustration vibes.

_Aisha Waltfeld?  
_  
One of the costumers suddenly pushed back the plastic chair harshly, making a loud screeching noise by doing so and catching everyone's attention, including mine.

**_"Stop it, you two!"_** It was Miriallia—and she was both crying and shouting. "Stop pretending in front of me!"

I swallowed as if having been stabbed in the chest.

**_"I can take care of myself quite fine! I don't need anyone giving me those pitying looks! I see them every day when I look into the mirror! And Kira, you shouldn't be talking!"  
_**  
"Miria-," Kira tried, lightly tugging her wrist. "Calm down-,"

**_"Let go!"_** She pulled her wrist loose, more tears running down her cheeks.

**_"I hate this! You don't understand how I feel!"_** she creamed at last and ran out of the parlor into the heavy-pouring rain.

"Miriallia!" Kira immediately ran after her, leaving Lacus looking lost and depressed.

"Please forgive us for this disturbance. We'll settle this soon. Enjoy your ice," She smiled weakly as if feeling thoroughly drained and looked down at her Dame Blanche. Guilt was written all over her face.

_What was that all about?  
_  
Before I could blink Lacus had already stood up and went out into the rain, probably following the first two.  
They had seemed to fine a moment ago. So what's with the whole drama?

Sighing, I went round the counter and collected their forgotten ice cream and Lacus' purse.  
They would come back—I hope. I prepared some dry towels just in case.

* * *

They never did come back that night when **Flavorite** had closed up. 

_Wrapping my jacket tightly around myself, I hurried to the bus stop and took cover under the roof built over the bench, like the other night. I took off my jacket, shook it a great deal even when the jacket wouldn't dry so easily, and wrapped it over my shoulder like a quilt. _

The rain has yet to let up.

I sighed, crossed my arms in boredom and hunched in my seat. It was raining like the other night -misty and cold- only this time I was sitting alone. That's when I heard the patter -unlike rain crashing down to the ground**-**, patter of running footsteps.

I turned around...

* * *

I told Yzak about my encounter with Nicol when he came over to play **'Flame of Prince'**, a new Play Station game I'd bought the previous day. It's a new game in the market and it's a sports game. Muwahahaha. Though Yzak didn't know that—I had hid the review box under my bed and put the 'Flame of Prince' disc in the disc player before Yzak had arrived. 

"You do realize this whole business is getting out of hand, don't you Dearka?" Yzak plopped down on the carpet and grabbed one of the game controllers.

"Maybe—It's complicated to tell," I put on the game screen before grabbing the last controller and dropping down next to Yzak on the carpet.

"So will you do it?"

A series of opening scenes appeared on screen—the name of the game, the opening menu and then one of us pressed the '_start_' button located on the controller.

"I don't know. Maybe," I shrugged.

Tennis balls were suddenly flying everywhere on screen.

"ARGH! Another sports game!" Yzak exclaimed, shaking a fist at me.

Now it's my turn to smirk. "Yep!"

I chose the mysterious smiling Fuji Syusuke while Yzak hesitated between choosing the scary Akutsu Jin and the smirking Oshitari Yuushi. Making up his mind, he chose for the smirking one.

"Guys with glasses are usually geniuses," I heard Yzak mutter under his breath--and I was laughing my head off in my mind.

Has he never seen 'Prince of Tennis', the series?

Fuji Syusuke _-is the-_ genius or better known as Seigaku's tensai with the most undefined tennis moves in the series—okay, maybe not _'the most'_ he's, after all, a human being.

The first set started. Within a 30 minutes I'd wrestled the first match in my favor—not every easy though. I'd forgotten that the smirking four-eyes guy (Oshitari Yuushi) has most of the same moves as Fuji.

**(("Game won by Fuji"))  
**  
"Dearka!" Mother called from downstairs.

I hit pause immediately. "Yes, mother?"

"Someone has called for you!"

"Who is it from?" I scrambled back on my feet _("Don't you dare move, Yzak!")_, and exited my bedroom, descending down the stairs quickly.

"She didn't give me a name so I assumed it's from one of your classmates,"

"She?" I wondered. I don't remember giving my number out to girls in my class...

Mother passed me the telephone, smirked at me _-her eyes sparkling for no reason I could think of-_, and headed back into the living-room to watch her late-at-night TV soap. Raising my eyebrows, I pressed my ear against the horn, "Uhm-hello? Good evening. Dearka speaking."

I heard some grumbling and growling noises. Is this a joke?

I frowned. "Hello, anyone there? Hello?"

The strange grumbling had stopped, leaving only some harsh breathing for me to hear.

**_"-Dearka-,"_**

The hairs on the back of my neck and my arms instantly shot up, as if I was electrocuted. I shivered unconsciously. My name was quite creepily said... Hehehe.

"Y-yes?" Dammit! My voice's shaking.

**_"-tell your mom that-,"  
_**  
I nodded quickly but then I remembered the person who's calling me couldn't see me so I let out, "Uh-huh,"

"-I am **_NOT_** a **_GIRL_**!"

"Yep, got it—Nicol," And I couldn't help but laugh out loud when I realized why mother had looked at me with those twinkling eyes. Poor Nicol.

Nicol grumbled again.

"Are you quite finished?"

"Yes--I am," No, actually I wasn't. My lips were trembling, fighting to keep the rumble of laughter, which threatened to escape again, inside. But alas—I just love laughing. "S-sorry _-hahaha-_ mother was just _-hahahaha-_ teasing you _–hahaha_-, ahum! So _-hehehehe-_ what's wrong? Did you forget to add something, courtesy from Athrun? _-gheghegheghe-_,"

"Ah, no. I just came to inform you that Lacus had called me to call you. She had forgotten her purse at Flavorite and would really appreciate it if you bring it back to her tomorrow. There are some important stuff in there, you know—girl stuff?" Funny that a moment ago Nicol had used his scary voice on me—and was talking to me as if nothing of that sort had happened.

"What makes you think I have her purse with me?"

Nicol chuckled. "You're that kind of guy, Dearka. Always looking out for everyone,"

And then I recalled my wet night coming home...

_**XXXX  
**  
I turned around... and saw a hazy figure coming towards the bus stop next to, which I was waiting. _

It was Miriallia. She looked thoroughly drenched like a drowned cat, and looked both physically and emotionally drained. I assumed both Kira and Lacus couldn't find her.

"Hey!" I'd greeted. It's only polite to do so, because, after all, I knew her face and her name. And Lacus knew her.

She, however, did not greet back and sat down on the other end of the bench without a word—much in the same way she'd chosen to sit like the other night. She did not even grant me a look.

Feeling quite ruffled, I'd turned away and stared at the direction where the late night bus would come, ignoring her in the process. I don't understand why girls have to be so impolite when guys greet them nicely or even politely. It's not like I have ulterior motives while greeting her. ARGH! (grumble, grumble)

" -'chie!" Miriallia had sneezed suddenly, again and again.

_...oh boy. _

Without much thought I'd handed over my jacket, at arms-length. She looked at me inquiringly. Still without even much a polite 'sorry for not greeting you' or something like that.

"Better take it—I don't want Lacus coming after my behind for not taking care of you," was my excuse. Yeah, right. Lacus probably wouldn't. She's a peace-loving girl. But her friend Kira probably would—he seemed like the kind of guy who would beat anyone into a bloody pulp for not being as gentlemanly as he himself.

For a moment I felt I was just making a fool out of myself when the girl didn't move an inch to accept the jacket and dropped the fabric next to her, before turning my head away.  
Geez. I don't understand why girls don't accept a guy's once-in-a-blue-moon generosity.

A faint rumble of car engines reached my ears and I turned expectantly to the direction where the 10 o'clock late night bus would come.

Miriallia was the first to step in like last time, ... and wearing my jacket. "Thank you," she'd whispered as she passed me without looking up and chose the same empty solitary seat at the back of the bus like the other night.

And my heart had leapt a thousand miles faster than before.

**_XXXX _  
**  
"Hello, Dearka? Are you okay?" Nicol's voice broke my thoughts.

I blinked, feeling disoriented as I shook my head a few times to get back to my senses, and mumbled, "Nothing, nothing. I'm okay. Anything else, Nicol?"

I could feel Nicol's smile tugging in my mind's eye. "That's all for now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Good night," And he hung up after I'd bid him the same.

My hand slowly found its way up to the part where I'd been operated upon... it's still beating a thousand miles faster than before. I swallowed and put the horn back on the cradle, and headed back to my room where Yzak was impatiently waiting for my return.

He gave me an annoyed look, "What took you so long!"  
And then he smirked, showing me the review box, which I'd hid beforehand. "I've found it at last, Elthman! You cannot hide a thing from Yzak Joule, you hear me? I'll beat you in the next set!"

I dropped down next to him, automatically taking the game controller from the carpet and pushed the '_Resume_' button. Yzak's searching eyes penetrated the pores of my skin like sharp needles, looking worried. "What's wrong?"

I ignored him and give him one of my best smirks. "Let's continue where we've left off, oh great Yzak Joule,"

In the end... my heart still leapt a thousand miles faster than before.

**– END 3 – **

- tensai -- genius

TheNekoTalks:

**1) **I can't say much about **Nicol**. He seems to be the kind of guy every mother would love to have (think perfect son)—and he somehow keeps reminding me of **Quatre** from **GW** (perhaps, voice-wise seeing as both their seiyuu are female). Admittedly, I really mistook Nicol for a girl the first time I saw him (the name, the voice, the appearance—hehehe) **n.n;; :gets trampled by Nicol-fans:**  
**2) Andrew Waltfeld **(or however his name is spelled) really has a nice voice :**knows a lot about seiyuu and stuff: **and since one of my favorite seiyuu, Okiayu Ryoutarou is voicing Andrew I wouldn't be surprised if Andrew ever gets an image song that probably most of you would like. Besides that, I like to add that I really like Andrew—I love how he says things logically.  
**3)** Couldn't think of a nice Classical Music piece, so I randomly choose "**Moment**".  
**4)** The game "**Flame of Prince**" doesn't belong to me either. It's a real sports' game based on the anime series "**Tennis no Oujisama**" AKA "**Prince of Tennis**", although I'm not too sure if it's a PS or just a GameBoy. The character names mentioned in the description are from the abovementioned anime series.  
**5)** And at last, but not least _Athrun_ came out so OoC (even if the guy hadn't even appeared in this chapter). I apologize for that.

I like to thank (and bow down to): **Writer of Dreams**,** An1391**,** C-town Chica**,** Orahiko**,** moi**,** ailiricxxz**,** tennisprincess15**, **sworDieXeQtion** and** Doctor Kiba**. I love replying to reviews, but sadly not in this chapter. I'm afraid it will take a whole section (I tend to babble _-write-_ a lot in my replies) for me to respond to each and every review, so please forgive me for not replying here.

**Thank you for reading! I apologize for the long notes! **

.:Nekocin:.


	4. Part 4

**Hear the beating  
Author: **Nekocin  
**Genres:** Mild Drama for this chapter  
**Warnings:** see previous chapter, short chapter though.  
**Additional notes:** see previous chapter  
**Disclaimer: Gundam SEED doesn't belong to me.  
**  
**4.  
**  
I heard about people doing strange things when there is either a moon eclipse or a full moon at night. Strange things like perhaps changing into creatures of night, acting out of character or do superstitious stuff like hanging garlic in front of their bedroom's door, dropping grains in front of their bedroom entrance and that sort of thing.

But never have I heard about people doing strange things when it is raining outside. Costumers kept coming in, ordering inhuman digestible portions of ice cream—in other words 'way too many'.

I was forced to handle the whole counter—typing down the orders, giving unsure costumers some pointers and pass the ordered ice cream personally. Usually when it's one of the busiest times of the season, boss would assign tree people to handle the counter, while a fourth is supposed to take orders from the costumers at the very back of the queue.

However, since it was not one of the busiest times of the season I got stuck doing everything by myself behind the counter. As for where my co-workers had gone to... they were all at the back, either trying to fix one of the ice cream makers or trying to make presentable ice cream delicacies as soon as possible, or even lazing around.

Boss really should buy a new ice cream machine. The costumers were getting impatient. Which brings me back to my actual thought—people do strange stuff not only when there's a full moon or a moon eclipse, but also when it's raining buckets outside. (Who in their right mind eat ice cream when it is this cold?)

Even Lacus (she is not really out of her mind though) had ordered a lot of ice cream.

That's really bad. Does that mean that I'll be also getting a huge appetite once I go home? Or does that mean I'll stuff myself in the ice cream maker just so I can have all the ice cream for myself? That is really disturbing.

Fortunately, she only ordered ready-made; 4 large ice cream cakes (with chocolate, mocha and strawberry cream on top and thin layers of mint cream flavor in the middle), one onion ice cream (uh—it is onion flavored and I heard it is very healthy or something—), 250 ice cream soda (with lots of whip cream and cherries on top), 500 Passion Fruit or Orchata (weird name, but it's a Popsicle made of orchid flavor or something) Popsicles and ten ChoCho Popsicles (they are like the Chocobars only in Popsicle form).

I might never know how she would eat all of them in one go without gaining any extra weight. What will she do with all these ice cream anyways?

"It's for Kira's friend's birthday," Lacus had answered my unasked question. She must have noticed the curious look I was secretly giving her.

"Oh. When is it due?"

"The day after tomorrow. I hope all can be done by that time," Lacus gave me a sad smile that--for some reason unknown to me—looked sad.

"I hope so too. Mr. Waltfelt will probably buy a new machine tomorrow so I'm sure all will be done before the party begins. Who will pick up the orders?" Fishing out a pen from under the counter, I tore a piece of paper from a random notebook.

"That would be-," She was about to mention a name when doubt crossed her face, indicating her indecisiveness. "—I was thinking of asking Athrun to pick them up; he is the only one with an air-conditioned car. But that doesn't sound like a good idea—will you have deliver then instead, please?"

I blinked.

"Uhm—sure, just tell me where and I'll see if boss would lend his car,"

After scribbling the address on the note sheet, I gave Lacus a cheeky grin. "But that will cost you extra, Lacus,"

She responded with a resigned smile and put down the extra fee. "I didn't know you could drive, Dearka,"

"Who said anything about me driving? I haven't started my driving lessons yet," I feigned.

Bewildered, Lacus bit her lip. "But, you said you would see if Mr. Waltfelt would lend his car to you—Then how are you supposed to deliver them?" She peered suspiciously at me. "You aren't planning to go on foot, are you?"

"Of course not, by the time I've reached your house everything would have melted along the way,"

Lacus looked horrified. "So what exactly are you suggesting? I can't follow you,"

"Don't worry. I'm just doing my job as best as I can,"

"—it's just that this birthday—this birthday is very important!" Her words came out helplessly.

"Don't worry too much about it, Lacus. I know what I'm doing. I'll deliver them in top shape!" I reassured again.

I had never seen her this down before--well, maybe down isn't the right word for someone like Lacus. Someone who is polite, cheerful and sincere that it is almost impossible to believe that something could make such a person feel defeated or just down. The birthday party must be very important to go all dramatic over it, I suppose.

Huh? Hey, wait a second! Does that mean the day after tomorrow is—no, it couldn't be Athrun's birthday—Lacus' new boyfriend's birthday? That Yama-something-something his birthday? What's the guy's name again?

"Is it that guy's birthday?"

"That guy? You know whose birthday it is?" She regarded me with surprised eyes.

"You sort of gave me a hint," I couldn't suppress the teasing smile from appearing.

Lacus blinked. "I did? You have probably met him here. He truly adores Flavorite's ice cream,"

It was my turn to blink. I had met him before? When?

"If you have any problems with delivering just call me and I'll send someone to pick you up," She gave me one last smile, bid me good night and left abruptly.

It was still raining buckets outside, but at least only a few costumers were seeking for more ice cream.

By then I noticed my limbs were numb and heavy like lead. I crumbled on the tiled floor and slumped my shoulders for a second, before stretching and cracking my sore body. I resumed my position behind the counter and watched over the parlor until it was time for me to get off work.

Dang it! I forgot to bring an umbrella with me. Where's that jacket when you need it? Sighing, I watched the rain wet the outdoors continually.

* * *

Once home, I found mother waiting worriedly on the stairs, brooding. Her eyes were instantly focused on me as soon as I had stepped inside while saying the usual "I'm home".

Mother immediately fuzzed over me, helping me peel off my wet clothes and pushing me to the direction of the bathroom, all the while scolding me.

"Dearka, please be more responsible. You didn't take your umbrella to work. You didn't call me to pick you up. You didn't have your raincoat on. I was worried sick about you. Now, go take a warm bath before you catch a cold, Dearka. We'll continue this matter when your father gets home," She reprimanded me, before I could apologize for my forgetfulness and gave me no room to interrupt as she pushed me into the bathroom.

I sighed and nodded obediently.

"What do you want to have for supper? Chicken soup? Ginger Plum Chicken? Sweet and Sour Chicken with Pineapple? Lettuce wrap with Chicken and Hoisin sauce? Hot and Spicy Chicken fajitas with chili peppers? Hot Chinese Chicken? Teriyaki Chicken?" Mother counted off her fingers excitedly. I immediately noticed the pattern all over again, my eyes twitched.

"Chicken—all of them have chicken, mother. Why only chicken for supper? Why not something different for tonight? Black bean and Chili Garlic Beef for example? Or Garlic Prawns? Or Grilled Salmon with Plum sauce? Or Sizzling Steak with Oyster sauce? Or Cashew beef? Or Stir-fry Mix veggies? Or Beef Kabobs in BBQ Charsiu sauce?"

She smiled at me before pointing out in a matter-of-fact voice. "Everyone knows that when someone is sick, Chicken dishes can help!"

"But—I'm not sick, and that only applies to chicken soup and leek s-," I abruptly sneezed. Bad timing.

Mother huffed, gave me another reprimanding glare before saying, "Chicken it is," and closing the bathroom door behind her.

I hate chicken. There is always chicken included in mother's menu and every day there's a new pack of chicken—drumsticks, feet wings, chest, whole, you name it—in the refrigerator. Blegh. I had enough of them. Maybe I should convert myself to a vegetarian.

Sighing for who-knows-how-many times, I peeled off my last clothing and stepped into the tub. Mother would likely be seeing me off in raincoat, scarf, and jacket under an umbrella tomorrow night.

Where did I put that jacket again?

* * *

During supper, mother excitedly rattled on and on about something one of her friends had experienced on a trip to some unknown island, while serving chicken soup to father. He didn't seem to mind her rattling, just nodded in acknowledgement and made noises behind his throat as if he was truly interested—which he was not.

From my side I could see his right eye twitch, his eyebrows knot together and the ends of his lips tug in a grim line. It meant he was trying to block away mother's chatters. I wonder how he could sit there with a supposedly straight face as mother's speech heightened in speed and tone, while she was doing everything at the same time. He was really a born actor I suppose.

After serving the chicken soup in father's plate, Mother disappeared into the kitchen.

"Dearka, when you are married to a woman for over sixteen years, you will pick up stuff along the way," It seemed father had noticed me staring at his face, though I had no idea what he was trying to tell me. Don't tell me they are going to marry a girl into the family...

He gave me a rueful smile. "Your mother is upset,"

"Oh," Pause. "Why?"

"She was just telling me the problems in her own way,"

"Really, father?—I didn't follow," I confessed sheepishly.

Father gave me another rueful smile and looked up at the ceiling as if it was so fascinating that he could pick out the right words to say something wise to his only son. "Me neither," father confessed at last.

—what?

I blinked stupidly at him. "But you were nodding and making uh-huh noises, so—you at least understand, right dad?"

Father looked down at his plate and rubbed his chin. "I overheard it beforehand. When I got home, your mother had just received a call from one of her friends' friend—don't ask me who-,"

I swallowed the who-question.

"The call had upset your mother gravely. Something about someone's son who died and something about a mourning party," Father continued.

I nodded. No wonder mother hadn't lectured me yet.

"That boy--," father wrinkled his forehead, looking upset too. "—he died so young. He was like you. Still in high school. He's probably around your age and an only child. The news had shaken your mother,"

Oh. I think I could understand why mother's upset.

Even though we didn't personally know _'that boy'_, whom father was talking about, mother was probably reliving the times when she feared I was not going to make it with my weak heart. The times she had constantly lived in fear that her only child, me, was going to die. The times she had shed tears, had worried, had prayed—  
Those had been the most horrible times for mother, for father and for me.

Mother came back, serving some large chicken dish. Her eyes were suspiciously red in the corners, but she still held on to her straight and cheerful face. Why did it feel as if mother is the better one in acting than father?

"Oh Dearka-darling, I just remembered something-,"

I hate that darling stuff. My left eye twitched out of habit and I made a face.

"Now, now, Dearka. Don't scowl at me like that or you'll end up looking grim-faced like your father—only twenty years younger," she teased (father grumbled) and held out something to me. I just noticed why she had been hiding in the kitchen for so long. Not only had she been trying to hold back her tears in the kitchen, she was retrieving a bag as well.

"What is it?" I managed cautiously and accepted the bag. Father grunted something, while mother let out a proud, and yet immodest laugh of sorts behind the back of her hand.

"I just remembered getting that from this cute girl while you were at work," She stated nonchalantly, but still grinning.

"What girl?" I wondered blankly and peeked into the bag.

Mother clicked her tongue disapprovingly at me. "You didn't gave to hide it from your own mother, Dearka. So don't be shy and please do tell who your cute girlfriend is,"

I slid my arm into the bag and took out—something made of jeans-material. "Girlfriend? I don't have one—Hey! It's my jacket! I was wondering where I had put it!"

Mother did not look impressed with my answer for she started bombing me unnecessary questions all unrelated and irrelevant to whatever girl she was talking about. "When did you meet her? Are you hiding her from us because you are planning to elope? How romantic! But why elope when we have nothing against your relationship? Where is she from? What does she do? When will you introduce us properly? When will she come over to eat?"

All my answers seemed to be unsatisfying. And Mother did not leave me alone with her prodding until the end of the supper.

I had no idea who this cute girl my mother was talking about.

There was a small card in one of the pockets of my jacket, saying _'-Thank you for lending this to me-'_ in very neat handwriting. No signature at the end, though.

It's by then I remembered the _-other-_ night—the night when I gave this girl my jacket. A smile tugged on my lips.

"Cute girl, huh?" And I thought about her—what's her name again? Oh yeah, _Miri-al-lia_. She had the most beautiful azure eyes I had ever seen. 'Pretty' suits her better, I suppose.

I wonder how she knew where to find my house.

Oh well.

The next afternoon, I made sure that I brought my jacket with the smell of fresh soap, which Miriallia had probably used, lingering in the air along to work.

* * *

_"Hello, I'm (mumbles)," A distinct voice rang in my ears, though, thoroughly overpowered by the sound of my heart throbbing as if I had run a marathon within five minutes._

I felt my lips stretching into a hesitant but confident smile. "I sit right next to you,"

A blur of a figure was staring back at me and nodded. "It's nice to meet you, (mumble)," Another distinct voice echoed in the room, assuming it belonged to the blurry figure.

"And you are?" I found myself asking and stretching out a friendly hand.

There was a long pause before an uncertain hand reached out to shake mine. "—I'm-," The sound was cut off.  
I could only hear the quick thudding of my heart in my ears.

"What?" I asked aloud.

"I said my name is-," Incoherent mumbles followed afterwards.

"I'm sorry. What is your name again?" It seemed like I had said the wrong words for the hand was abruptly pulled away from mine and the blurry figure turned his attention elsewhere.

I felt a stab of disappointment within me, which did not ease the quick pace my heart had decided to pump—Hey! Wait a second—did I just call myself (mumbles)? What?  


* * *

I woke up with a racing heart, confused and disoriented.

**- END 4 -**

TheNekoTalks:  
  
**1)** Sorry for the crappy intro. You don't wanna know how the opening part of this chapter looks like in my notebook.  
**2)** I speak from experience. I swear every time it rains, people—the customers—crave cold stuff. Even my sister craves for something cold when it rains; ice cream is her main target.  
**3)** Onion ice cream does exist. I've read it twice, one in a local newspaper (I like to be very well informed of the local happenings—unlike some people my age) and the other in **_Ontwaak!_** (A Jehovah's Witnesses' magazine; I like reading these magazines, not only because it is a spiritual magazine, but also because these magazines discuss General Knowledge which I find fascinating). Though, I myself have never tasted it.  
**4)** URGH! Too much OoC-ness. Sorry about that. They are both talking about different people.  
**5)** Uhm... the names were taken from a Lee Kum Kee recipe book (you can also check their website at LKK(dot)com). Some of the names were altered to fit the joke.  
**6)** The portrayal of Dearka's father came from Naruto's Shikamaru's father. That guy is so—so, lazy and somehow still wise. As for his mother, she's portrayed after the imaginary woman in my mind after reading this sociology study book.

_(I feel like I've killed off most of "**Hear the Beating**" audience with my long absence)  
_I'm sorry for not updating this one—I was stumped when I tried writing part 4 a month ago and then I wallowed in pity because the tension of 3rd semester is getting onto me.

Truthfully, I'm really surprised that this story is well-received seeing the reviews (about 9 to 10 reviews per chapter; my highest is about 3 or 4 per chapter and sometimes 1 or 2, even if the story is an arc)—usually my first stories are bad starts and not really well-received, so I'm really grateful to all you reviewers! **:hugs: **I love each and every one of the reviews I get.

**I like to thank (and bow down to):  
tennisprincess15 - :blush:** Thank you! I hope you'll still like it!  
Yes, PoT is great! I love the fillers. Seeing your account name, is it safe to assume you're also a fellow-PoT fan? I apologize for this chapter's lateness, please forgive me.  
**Thank you for reviewing:3  
**  
**sworDieXeQtion - :blush:** Thank you! Ah, Vivian Xu—she's a Taiwanese singer, right? I like Aisha, even though she has limited appearances. Thanks! **:blush:** Truthfully, I did pick that song randomly and the other reason why it fits is that the '_Moment_' song was repeatedly playing in my head while I worked on this chapter.  
**:3** Yeah, that part about mistaking Nicol for a girl was intentional—I just had to put that comment in there, even though I like Nicol. (By the way, who's Nicol's seiyuu anyways? From a seiyuu database I found out it's Mami Matsui, but then I heard from a friend it's Paku Romi. So which one of them is actually his seiyuu? **:don't know much of Japanese characters:**) Thanks! Then I hope I won't be annoying anyone with my babbling... I apologize for this chapter's delay, (you're so nice to a newbie like me) I hope you can forgive me. **Thank you for reviewing:3**

**ailiricxxz -** Ah, don't worry about short reviews! I read over every review anyways! Now that you mentioned it... Miriallia _-did-_ come out OoC. Sorry about annoying you with that part, it's supposed to be like—Lacus and Kira are trying to cheer her up, but in her depression she mistook their caring for something else. And since I'm using Dearka complete with 1st person PoV, he's watching her anger in third person view (ack! Sorry for not being too precise) and is surprised that she could be that scary (think of it like in the GS series when she attacked him with the knife). No offense taken, I'm a realist myself; that's why I didn't make them fall in love at first sight (my arc stories have all that) with 'strangers'. I hope that clears everything up and if not... I'll revise the previous chapters and change the thoughts a bit or add something to make it more logical. I apologize for this chapter's delay, please forgive me.  
**Thank you for reviewing:3**

**An1391 -** Oooh, thank you for your kind comments! Before I first started with writing this, I really, really like Yzak and **:laughs:** that's probably why he gets the most wonderful scenes (well, in my opinion anyways). Dearka seems to be a normal guy—so shy and all (in the series, at least). After reading an interview article featuring GS creator (about Dearka's seiyuu having a too gentle voice and all), I really tried to make Dearka a gentle person. The part about finding the box was only added after I typed down the original chapter with some changes here and there; I thought it was just too cute to be left out. I apologize for being rather slow with this new update; I hope you'll forgive me.  
**Thank you for reviewing:3 :hugs back:  
**  
**moi -** Thank you! Your review is the longest! Oh yes, it is, but then again I'm afraid I've to burst that bubble sooner or later—because I'm actually trying to make Dearka a gentle person.  
Aa, I'm glad I'm not the only one thinking that! They're both so gentle and they both love to play music!  
Andrew and Aisha are really a nice couple in the series—I felt sad when their relationship ended tragically. Oooh, now that you mention the man-to-man talk that sounds like a good idea for the upcoming chapters (Ahahaha **:laughs nervously:** I'm trying not to ditch all my stories... and yet I did with some of them **:sweatdrops:** Since I'm quite busy with school and watching as many anime series I could find, my life is like a race track. Writing is fun and seriously mentally-challenging. Hopefully I won't ditch this story half way).  
But it would be a nice plot to entwine all pairings around _DearkaMiriallia_—each getting a nice portion of action time, right? Which as you said, would ruin the whole story since it's written in 1st person. Now that you mention it **:hangs head:**, I'm such a bad fan. I couldn't come up with an AthrunCagalli story or plot bunny in the beginning (this is my number one favorite pairing, DearkaMiriallia going second, mind you)—most of them are really badly worked out (and they will never be published anywhere on the net). Anyways, writing side fics seems like a good idea. I've already written two; one needs to be posted after some checking and the other needs to be typed, though they are in a matter of fact very short drabbles **:sweatdrops:** (Aa, so many questions—your line of thinking might work. I'll try them out—but they might not come out the way you want **:sweatdrops:** But I'll TRY!  
Ohohoho, Kira and Cagalli are so clueless—writing clueless people is fun!)  
Yes, Yzak's character is actually a hard one to grasp, right? I've read an interview article featuring the GS creator saying that Yzak wasn't supposed to be a hot-head (but a gentle person); Seki Tomokazu's angry shouts made Yzak look like a hothead. Not that it's bad, mind you.  
Don't worry about jumpy reviews. I, myself, write jumpy reviews (I tend to write 100-plusses word reviews, telling the author about my thoughts and stuff). **:cries:** I apologize for updating this so slow... I didn't know how to write out chapter 4... please forgive me.  
**Thank you for reviewing:3  
**  
**Dokter Kiba - :blush:** Thank you! **:blush:** I was worried he came out a bit OoC in the last part. After reading your review, I'm really relieved to hear that he's all right. Sometimes I tend to give some minor characters some more interesting character interaction—Nicol doesn't really get much attention in some fanfiction, so I decided to make him at least amusing somehow.  
Thanks! Andrew is a nice character! As mentioned before, I really love that guy's voice! **:swoons:**  
Oh oh oh, I thought no one was going to get that one (it seems as if I've hidden so many little hints without noticing myself and then when I intend a little info to be known, I put it into a sentence and made it invisible instead of visible **:sweatdrops:**). Kira does really strike me as a gentleman (not counting the part where he and Fllay had _-done-_ it in the series.), doesn't he?  
Yes, yes—Yzak is so cute! **:looks back at her previous chapters: **Geh! I can't believe I made him so cute that I want to bite him. Here's your next update! I apologize for the lateness, please forgive me.  
**Thank you for reviewing:3  
**  
**Orahiko - **Thank you! I'm glad you like Nicol. I was worried I did something wrong with him in the last part. Ack! Sorry, sorry, sorry about that one. I'll change it as soon as I can. I really never thought about that until you mention it—it does. **:sweatdrops:** (How could I do such a thing! I'll go save Nicol's name's virtue!)  
I'm a fan too, though I tend to be fan of almost every anime, character, song, story, manga I stumble upon (—though you didn't need to know that, right? sorry)  
**:blush:** Thank you. I hope I don't disappoint you.  
I apologize for my lateness, please forgive me.  
**Thank you for reviewing:3  
In reply to your review in "Third":blush: **Thank you for taking your time reading the one shots. And thank you for loving **Hear the beating**. Hmmm, you are right. I can see Nicol as a helpful, sensitive person who is determined to do his very best. Oh, sorry about the reference. I was once a very passionate Gundam Wing fan a few years ago and now the love for that anime series has mellowed a bit. Nicol reminds me of Quatre Raberba Winner, the Sandrock pilot in Gundam Wing. He is the only male character out of all the other main male characters that has a female voice actress, Orikasa Ai, voicing him. Nicol has a female voice actress playing for him in the Gundam Seed series (currently I'm not sure who exactly the voice actress is... Paku Romi or Mami Matsui). Both Quatre and Nicol have a sort of fondness for music. Quatre loves to play violin while Nicol plays piano. See the relation? I'm glad you're trying to find that out.  
More Yzak praise **:cries happy tears:** I feel like an unconscious Yzak-fan. I'll sign up for the Yzak-fanlisting as soon as possible **:am not joking: **Yes, yes, that's how I see Yzak too. Drabbles are usually easy. In my case, they have been a nightmare, probably because I was trying to break free from my writer's block. The original ice cream drabble wasn't supposed to end like that, but I'm glad I changed the end—it was cute. Oh yes, of course I need to keep the relation of **Third** and **Hear the Beating** strong. **:blush:** These stories are my first tries in this fandom. **Thank you for reading and reviewing:3  
**  
**Komillia - :blush: **Thank you! **:blush:** I'm glad you like it! (I'm confused... how is it lucky for you because there are more chapters to come?)  
I see. 1st person isn't really my usual style when it comes down to writing multiple-chaptered fics—I only use this style in my one-shots. Thank you for your kind comments! **:blush:** I'm trying to do good with character portrayals since I felt like I'm much too fast on the dialogues (which tends to annoy me; I really admire those writers with good description skills, they can really describe stuff so beautifully that I'm motivated to write extra long reviews to their stories and force myself to go up to their level). Dearka was neither an easy nor a difficult person to portray—it's more like writing him with caution, because I don't really know what guys his age think off; I'm a girl) Ahahaha, having read so many kind comments about Yzak's character I'm starting to feel like the story is going out of control—Dearka is supposed to be the main character! (Maybe I really should write another GS story with Yzak as the male lead.) Not that seeing Yzak this cute is a bad thing—the video games-idea is actually brought up because my brother likes playing video games, my cousins also (all of them are teenagers except 2, who are above 20 now and still play video games)—so I thought it could be something to add to their boy-ishness. If I'm wrong, I'll refrain from writing about the games...** :sweatdrops:**  
I apologize for my late update, please forgive me.  
**Thank you for reviewing:3  
**  
**Ray Ludi Crous - :blush:**... so many nice words about my first work... **:blush: **Thank you for your kind comments!** :blush:** I'm glad you like the story and enjoy the here-and-there funnies. **:hearts:** I also hope that the next few chapters will be as enjoyable as the previous ones!  
Don't worry about asking too many questions... but depending on the questions I answer either vaguely or to the point. Well, let's see... most of your questions are quite logical and I like how your line of thought went. It's only safe to say that the original story plot is really Dearka having received Tolle's heart and the rest of it are just spoilers (...sorry, can't answer everything).  
**:lol: **Thank you! Even though I'm not sure what kind of threat you have in mind, I really appreciate you trying to make me update faster. (In this case, I wrote the rest of part 4 after reading your review, because I was depressed when I went on-line just to wallow in pain—a classmate I admire because of her outgoing character and blunt humor, has indirectly insulted me about my obsession with anime that day . So thank you!)  
I apologize for updating this late, please forgive me.  
**Thank you for reviewing:3  
**  
**Thank you for reading! I apologize for the long notes (I told you I tend to babble my way around; the next chapter I'll just stick with writing the names) and for being late again!**

.:Nekocin:.


	5. Part 5

**Hear the beating  
Author:** Nekocin  
**Warnings:** OoC, life based on my experience, (I noticed that in larger resolutions my chapters appear very short. UMPH! Nyaaa nuoooooo! So I made this chapter a bit longer and it turned out ugly).  
**Disclaimer:** **Gundam Seed** doesn't belong to me. **Ice of Prince** and its character don't belong to me either.  
**Author's note:** Hmmm... I'm itching for a fanart based on this story. Nyaaa! I'll see what I can do for my upcoming fanarts! Maybe I'll draw DM, or maybe AC (this is after all really my favorite one) or KL--or maybe an Yzak fanart... **:rattles on: **  
Actually **:perks up:** I'm already done with a (sort of) DearkaMiriallia fanart—I just need to scan and upload it in my personal website, so please look forward to it! **:D**

Finally! The whole chapter! Sorry for the long wait!

**_5.  
_**  
I stared at my alarm clock on the nightstand next to my bed with squinted eyes.

**_4:49 AM_**, it flashed mockingly back at me.

Groaning, I rolled to the other side of my bed and curled uo, fisting the pillows. _It's way too early to -**be**- up. It's too early to get up. It's way too early..._ I kept up the mantra for a few more seconds, waiting for sleep to take over.

But instead of going back to sleep I found myself staring unfocused at my room's built-in closet within the opposite wall.

Sighing, I turned to lie on my back. I realized my heart had eventually calmed down from whatever shock it had received while I slept. Absently resting a hand on top of my chest, I felt the dull but rhythmic thuds of the heart against my palm, and stared up at the ceiling.

There's really something wrong with this heart. I wasn't quite sure what exactly was the reason for this heart to act so strangely. It was as if it had a mind of its own.

Scary. Reminded me of what creators of science fiction and horror movies would do—a heart with a visible brain somewhere on top. Add a pair of eyes (or glasses, which ever), some limbs and—GYAH! A disturbing mental picture.

The point was my heart would pound differently at odd times of the day. Sometimes it would pound crazily as if I was getting an adrenaline rush and then eventually calm down as if nothing had happened.

I couldn't even have control over it. Stubborn thing.

... maybe the heart was seeking for its real owner? Maybe the heart had recognized the previous owner's wandering ghost and started pounding uncontrollably? Maybe it had been the heart of someone inhuman, a serial killer perhaps, and it's searching for a new host to aid his next killings?

I felt something cold crawl across my spine. The aliens were at it again.

* * *

The cold feeling didn't disappear entirely when I left home for school around 6. Thoughts of looking around for any suspicious specimen that might set my heart a flare had crossed my mind several times already, but I'd squashed every one of them.

"What's with the look on your face?"

I blinked at Yzak, who had somehow popped out of nowhere, walking beside me. "Huh? Where did you come from?"

"From home, where else?" Yzak pointed out dryly and gave me a once-a-look-over before nodding to himself for some reason. "You have trouble sleeping?"

As if on cue, my eyes started stinging and my vision swam.

"Yeah," I rubbed my eyes. "I had a strange dream. Something about school. Do you think it's an omen?"

Yzak eyed me coolly and snorted. "If it were about school, the only omen will be forgetting to do your Literature homework,"

"No, it's not abou—**_Literature homework_**?" I stopped walking and glared at Yzak. "We have Literature homework! Since when?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "I knew you were going to forget, Dearka. Just be glad it's due Monday,"

I thought I was going to have another heart attack.

"God! Yzak! You just gave me a stroke." I remarked, while grabbing the front of my uniform.

He sent me once over look and smirked. "You'll live,"

I found myself smirking along. "Thanks, Yzak. For reminding me, that is. I need high marks on my Literature analysis,"

Yzak nodded absently and took another once over look at me.

"What? What are you looking at?"

"—Dearka, explain to me why you are wearing your mother's kitty slippers and not your sneakers," he pointed nonchalantly down at my feet.

"Huh?" Looking down at my feet I found mother's kitty slippers 'grinning' innocently back at me. _What the-?_ I had been so fixed on my dazed state that I thoroughly forgot to put on my sneakers. My face heat up from embarrassment.

I turned on my heels and broke onto a run.

"You have five minutes before the school bell rings!" Yzak called out after me.

Maybe that's the omen of the day. I barely made it on time for my first class -_Biology_-; much less pay any attention to the class, since sleep was calling to me.

Nodding off, the last thing I remembered was my head dropping face first on my notebook.

* * *

"Are you sure you are all right, Dearka?"

I did not have to life my head from the lunch table to see Nicol giving me worried looks; everyone round the table was giving me the same looks anyway.

"'m fine," I mumbled.

Lunch period came and so far, I had failed catching my much-needed sleep in any of my previous three classes. Not to mention failing to pay attention to my classes. The teachers had, of course, reprimanded me several times about my inattentiveness but somehow I managed to escape getting detentions and being called upon by either the principal or one of the vice-principals.

"You should go ask for an absent permit. I heard from Yzak about the unhealthy state in which he had found you this morning," Nicol pressed on.

"—maybe, but I'm fine," I mumbled yet again, my voice sounding tired and forced.

"Dearka, go take your leave. I'll just tell the teacher you're unwell, and bring you my notes," Yzak cut in.

"You guys are scaring me. I'm okay," Sighing, I pushed my head from the table and stood up."I'll go wash my face,"

It felt great to have such 'sincere' friends around for it wasn't my every day to have them concerned about me of such a small thing. Sleeplessness is common and is easier to overcome by just resting for hours.

Besides, I could hardly call them sincere—they were far from it.

Nicol could be just as evil as Yzak whenever he wanted to. Luckily, I hope, he was more on the mellow side compared to both Yzak and I. That's probably because of his passion for classical music and preference to subtle manipulation that rivaled, perhaps, both Yzak and Athrun's own skills.

_Heh. _

I could still remember the way he manipulated the whole Ice of Prince game when he came over to play some time ago. My character, _Akutsu Jin_, could barely win a whole set without getting ridiculously beaten up by Nicol's _Echizen Ryoma_'s _'smash-in-the-face ball_'. Before I knew it, Nicol 'had turned' into a ferocious animal of sorts in the middle of the game and viciously used dangerous moves against my character that would have been life-threatening if those moves were ever real.

And they say, we should watch out for the silent types. Snort. I'd say we should watch out for the innocent types! Man, they're truly like shape shifters of sorts. To appear innocent and then suddenly turn into a beast. _Gyah!_ But of course, Nicol, like mentioned before, was the mellow one—in other words, he's actually harmless in a way.

Speaking of Yzak—it's difficult to use sincere and Yzak in the same sentence without cracking up or making a frowning face. Sure, Yzak was the first to visit me after my hospitalization. Sure, he was the first one attempting to ease the uneasiness in our friendship, and of course, he was the one who started our playing-videogames routine.

Coming back to the evil point, Yzak was, perhaps, more on the sophisticated side. He has always been one to regard rules higher than his opinions. Everything in his world is by the book. By the rules. Which usually resulted to Yzak not really voicing his real concerns.

But when his opinions do cross paths with the 'holy' rules and exceed them, he wouldn't know what to do exactly. That's when he would start acting awkward like, one time he was all nice in a un-Yzak way and then cold in the next.

Both Nicol and Yzak suddenly stood up, but before they could step away from their seats, I waved them away.

"No need to hover behind m-," I yawned lightly, holding a hand automatically in front of my mouth. "-me. I'm a big boy. Ugh. You guys are really scaring me with your looks,"

Shifting uncomfortably on my feet, I sent them a half grin before sprinting off in search for the men's room.

On my way down the halls I ran into Athrun, who was busy doing some imaginary calculations, using his index finger as a pen in the air and murmuring random answers to himself before scribbling down something in a small notebook.

I raised my eyebrows. "Athrun, what are you doing?"

Athrun blinked at me.

"Dearka-," He nodded a greeting before answering me, "Just counting how much costs I should cover. Lacus has asked me to watch over today's expenses and it seems we have to extract some extra subsidies,"

I hardly understood his line of thought. Was it something about his father's accounts? What's the relation with Lacus and Mr. Zala's accounts? What expenses? Were they having some business losses? Extracting subsidies to what exactly?

"I see-," I failed to sound nonchalant, sadly.

Athrun smiled sadly (sadly?) at me, "Are you going to attend it too?"

"What do you mean?" I felt I had missed something vital in this conversation.

"Didn't Lacus ask you to bring the orders over?" Athrun pressed.

"Yes, she did. But what does that have to do with wherever you thought I would be attending?"

"Everything! Today is his birthday and we're trying to make the best out of it for Miss Haww," Athrun paused for a moment. "Oh by the way, if you can't find a ride, just call me, okay? Lacus was worried about whether or not your boss would lend you his car. Okay, I better finish this before Cagalli decapitates me. Good day, Dearka,"

With a quick wave Athrun left my side hastily, and resumed doing his imaginary calculations. He should really buy a calculator for his own sake. That way he wouldn't have to worry about how many numbers before and after the comma existed.

I stared at his retreating back.

Miss Haww? I thought today's birthday is that guy's—Lacus' new guy friend. And who's Cagalli? The name gives a pretty ring in the ears, almost sweet. From Athrun's brief mention, that Cagalli-person probably has quite a temper.

Shaking my head ruefully, I continued my way to the men's room. The rest of my classes went by like a breeze.

* * *

"Good afte-,"

I scrunched my nose as soon as I opened the door to **Flavorite**'s Ice Cream parlor's dressing room. A foul smell entered my nostrils; pricking, tingling and making my stomach recoil.

"What's that awful smell?"

"—onion ice cream," the only one, Clotho, in the dressing room answered me nonchalantly, pinching his nose closed with his index finger and thumb to ward off the smell.

"Really? That's weird. Last time when someone ordered it, the ice cream didn't smell _-this-_ bad," I inquired, opening my locker—_the third from my left_—and unbuttoned my most-favored khaki-colored jacket. "Were the onions rotten or something?"

Which seemed unlikely.

"No. I was the one buying the onions and I'm very sure none of them were within the rotting process. One of those b_(beep-beep)_ must have screwed up the preserving process the other day. Heh. F_(beep-beep)_ b_(beep-beep)_!"

Clotho started mumbling strings of colorful curses, put on his **Flavorite** cap and waited for me to finish up dressing.

I nodded. "Done. Let's go,"

I was the first one to reach out to the handle that led to the main working area behind the order counter. A wave of fresh onions being cut entered my nostrils. Scrunching my nose, I tried to blink away the sudden tears in my eyes.

"You two there! Freeze!" Someone suddenly ordered with a booming voice.

My body automatically stiffened. My feet hovering in mid-step. From the corner of my eye, Clotho was glaring and chose to cross his arms over his chest.

"What's the occasion, -_uncle_-?" He grumbled, purposefully emphasizing the last word and shot a glare in boss' direction.

They weren't exactly related from what I have heard. They were sort of linked together by someone. It was claimed that Clotho grew up under the care of boss' girlfriend and Clotho was blaming boss for someone's death. It's rather vaguely said, though, that's all the information I could gain from my female gossip colleagues.

Man! How do these women get to know these sort of inside stuff? Clotho surely didn't tell them about his life, did he? Or—was it because one of them had stalked and spied on Clotho's life at home?

Boss did not bat an eyelash when he handed both of us two large badges promoting—onion ice cream.

_Ha?_

An onion head on a small piece of ice cream was grinning back at me, wearing a banner saying "**_EAT HEALTHY_**" in capital letters, and "**_then eat me!_**" in tiny letters. Any other day I would have laughed out loud if this badge were ever given to me.

I stared at my badge. _What's this for? _

"What the f_(beep)_ is this for?" Couldn't have said it better.

Boss did not answer immediately as he was busy rummaging in this black plastic sack for something and then pulled out what looked like a sleeveless jacket. A—bright—yellow—cotton—jacket.

"We're celebrating the two years existence of onion ice cream and promoting healthy eating among our ice cream customers. Everyone's now busy cutting the onions," Which explained why there was onion smells in the air. "So you two better wear them before starting with your shifts. Am I clear?"

"What makes you so sure this promotion will get people to eat our onion ice cream?" I wondered while staring at the hideous jacket. The logo was the same as the badge. _But...is that a real onion sewn in the middle?_

"I said promoting health, not ice cream," Boss corrected and adjusted the many badges on his shirt.

–many? I just realized boss was not in his right mind. He had so many badges clipped on his shirt that it wasn't even funny. If he could, he would probably pin more on his body.

"Now get back to work. Our customers are getting impatient," Nonchalantly pointing over his shoulder for a moment before Boss stepped aside to let us pass.

I looked at Clotho, who looked back at me with a disgusted look on his face. I wouldn't be surprised if my face was mirroring his expression.

"I'm not wearing the stupid jacket," he snarled at last.

"Neither am I," The color of the jacket was breaking my eyes. Period.

"Come on guys. If we are wearing them, you two should too," one random colleague pointed out. Gah! It's that face! "Besides, you should understand that boss is helping out with this promoting of healthy eating. Nowadays, everyone is hogging junk food like there's no tomorrow. According to yearly statistics, the amount of junk food people consume every day has tripled compared to twenty years ago. Researchers have predicted that over a few years no one will reach the age of 50 peacefully without getting several attacks from constant heart failures, cancer, internal bleeding-,"

My eyes twitched when the random colleague continued rambling about non-existent, I suppose, untruthful workings of how seizures were caused by aliens outer space that ate Earthlings' junk food. Or did that guy say it the other way around? It was hard to tell with his excited and yet rapid speech.

"_FINE_! Shut up already, you m_(beep-beep)_ f_(beep-beep)_!" Clotho ground out, stuffed a crumpled paper into the rambler's mouth none-too-gently as he stomped past and slid on the horrible-looking jacket. No way am I going to wear it.

"I shouldn't have asked for this stupid job. Damn persistent wusses!" were Clotho's last words before he went off in his own 'merry way'.

Boss raised an expectant eyebrow at me. "Tell you what, I'll lend you my mini-van to deliver Miss Clyne's stuff at 5, if you wear this, Elthman. _IF_ you wear this, Elthman,"

_Dammit. That's unfair!_

Sighing, I resigned myself to my fate, slid on the hideous neon-yellow jacket before dragging myself to the counter and taking over the morning cashier's shift. Surprisingly, a lot of people seemed to be quite taken with boss' advertising and asked for onion ice cream, more than usual. Were they health-freaks too?

* * *

As promised, boss handed over his mini-van around 5.

I couldn't shake off the awful onion smell that clung to my **Flavorite** uniform, when I turned on boss' mini-van's air-conditioning full blast. Even boss' car's interior was starting to smell like an onion hell.

_Ugh! _

Lacus was holding a formal party—someone's birthday party, a banquet for all I know! I couldn't just go in and hand over her stuff smelling like I had taken a swim within a sea of onions—which didn't stray far too much from the real truth, though.

To make myself at least a bit presentable for a delivery guy, I had taken my clothes along. At least they still smell fresh.

----

The area in, which Lacus' party was located, was very crowded.

There was almost no free space to be found on the sidewalks. Cars were parked everywhere. Street patrollers were having their hands full trying to let incoming guests park their cars somewhere empty and keeping their eyes on the rest of the traffic-users who weren't going to attend the party. People were swarming slowly through some grand entrance gate.

For a birthday party, the Yama-guy really knew a lot of people. Or maybe they were just Lacus' guests.

I just noticed everyone was dressed in either black or any dark color. From nightdresses to hair bands. So gloomy. Did that guy set up some sort of theme for his birthday?

Raising my eyebrows, I looked around for the dangling signs on the tall lampposts that might tell me if I had gotten the right address. All I got was one large white cloth banner with red colored letters written on.

"_Happy birthday, Tolle, please be happy_," it said. _Who's Tolle? And what kind of birthday wish is that?_

Suddenly I found a smiling Lacus waving at me, while sitting on the large brick wall next to the entrance gate. She gestured for me to move the mini-van away from the queue and disappeared behind the brick wall as soon as she climbed down.

She re-appeared after dodging several guests, opened the door to the seat beside the mine and climbed in, a broad smile in place.

"Dearka! I'm quite glad you could make it! I was so worried that you wouldn't find the place. That's why I'd decided to keep watch while sitting on the wall," She let out an excited laugh of sorts.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I looked at her curiously, grinning.

"Oh no. Kira was there for me. There's no need to worry. Now let's get this car parked somewhere. It's getting crowded here by the minute,"

"Who are these people?"

Lacus chuckled, "Tolle's many, many friends and many, many relatives,"

"Uhm—who exactly is Tolle, Lacus?"

She stared at me, looking both incredulous and sad.

"He was one of Kira's closest friends and Miriallia's boyfriend," Lacus answered softly before tearing her eyes from me to watch the people passing the mini-van.

Was it something I said?

**- END 5 -  
**  
**TheNekoTalks:  
**  
**1)** I'm not sure about everyone, but Senior High begins at 7 o' clock sharp here in my country. I wake up at 6 on school days and leave the house at 6:30 AM. Literature homework—hn, it's a lot of homework. Reading several books, analyzing the plot lines, writing down opinions on several aspects handled in the stories and doing some other side stuff that are related to Literature. Doing Literature homework a day before the deadline is mind numbing and very exhausting and not doing it means loss of extra credits. Hence the reason why Dearka would panic. (I'm not sure if other countries have such classes though...)  
**2)** Bow down to the kitty slippers! Long live Neko-love! Hehehehe, sorry, I couldn't resist adding that one.  
**3)** I think I must have messed up something... because I think it's suppose to be GARLIC ice cream, not ONION ice cream. Oh well, I'll just stick to Onion. Oh well, I'll just stick to Onion. I'm sorry for dragging that section like that—it seems useless, but it definitely isn't. **:points at a future scene:**  
**4)** I hope everyone has noticed I've made quite a big deal about their given names (Cagalli) and their family names (Haww, Yamato and some more later). Poor Dearka isn't good at remembering names.

I like to thank (and bow down to): **_Orahiko_** (2 times; one for the previous chapter and the other for the teaser), **_Gauri92_**, **_tennisprincess15_**, **_Ayome_**, **_ailiricxxz_**, **_Ray Ludi Crous_**, **_Ongaku Neko_**, **_Kiyoko-San_**, **_An1391_** (2 times; one for the previous chapter and the other for the teaser), **Komillia** (for the teaser) and **C-town Chika** (for the teaser).  
I was actually about to reply to everyone's reviews, when I suddenly received few warnings from my other writer friends about "getting banned because the writer had replied to reviewers' reviews". Just to be safe, I'd deleted the section where I was about to reply to you wonderful reviewers. **T.T** Please don't be mad. Everyone's review responses will be posted on my website—some time later **:sweatdrops:**

**Thank you for reading! I admit I was desperate to end the chapter so it has probably rushed too fast towards the end. :sweatdrops:**

.:Nekocin:.


End file.
